Seven Minutes in the Stars
by MisterYada
Summary: A classic party game puts Kagami and Misao in an awkward situation. Part of the Fanfic Challenge on Zokusho's Mostly Lucky Star Forum.


Author's Notes: This story was written as part of a contest kind of thing on Zokusho's Mostly Lucky Star Forum, started by Solarius Scorch. You may notice that today, a good number of new LS stories with a general theme of Kagami and Misao being in a closet will pop up. I, along with a few of the others, I'm sure, hope you will enjoy them all.

**Seven Minutes In The Stars**

"I knew a simple sleepover would be too much to expect from you Konata," Kagami said when she opened the door to the otaku's room, which was filled with girls already. Tsukasa just walked past the two of them into the room, smiling, as she took a seat next to Miyuki, who was conversing with Minami. She fluttered near them like a social butterfly.

"Oh Kagamin. It wouldn't be fun if I did what was expected of me, now would it?" was Konata's reply. The taller girl looked down at her friend, eyes squinted.

"Where's your dad? I have a feeling this was orchestrated by him somehow." Konata shook her head.

"He's actually not here tonight. Some meeting with the company that publishes his work across town. Won't be home til morning."

"For some reason, knowing that puts me at much greater ease..."

"Sadly, I'm gonna have to agree with you on that."

-o0o-

Across town, in the middle of standing up for the meeting, Soujirou sneezed violently.

-o0o-

The room was packed. How they all fit into Konata's small living space was beyond the twin-tailed girl. Miyuki, Tsukasa, Minami, and Yutaka sat in the middle of the rug. The neighbors were trading some new information they each came across, while the other two nodded or threw in a few words when something came up that they were interested in. At the computer desk sat Patty and Hiyori, who were having a heated discussion over drawings that Kagami was certain were morally and legally questionable for their age.

The most surprising guests of all sat in front of a small television set on top of Konata's dresser. Hooked to it was a silver slimline PS2. Holding the controllers were Misao and a slightly disgruntled looking Ayano. From the TV came a deep male voice. "K.O."

"That's ten-o, Ayano. You make this too easy!"

If glares could be weaponized, Misao's head would have probably been removed by the man-sized ring-blade that Ayano's character wielded. Through gritted teeth the thigh gal responded, "That's because you keep pounding me into the ground with that giant sword..."

"That's how you win at fighting games. Mashing on your most powerful and debilitating attack over and over... A-aya-chan... Please stop aiming the controller at my head."

Before the situation became violent, Konata rushed in between the two girls, her arms wide like she was about to announce something big. She ignored the controller bouncing off the back of her head as she took a deep breath. "Everyone. Everyone! The life of the party has now arrived! Presenting... Kagami-sama!"

Konata threw her arms in the direction of the girl standing in the doorway still, who's face had turned red. "I told you not to call me that!"

As Kagami ranted on about how that was only a joke, Konata felt a tugging on her shirt. She looked down (though not too far down) to Misao. "Hey Chibi-chan. Got anything to nom on?"

Konata was unsure what to react to first: the dreaded nickname her 'friend' had given to her, or the fact that she had just said 'nom.' She chose option three, which was to pretend both didn't happen. "Uh, yeah, let me get some stuff from the kitchen."

Walking out the door, Konata passed Kagami, who was panting after venting her rage. She patted the tsundere on the arm. "Feeling better?"

Kagami just nodded, then walked over to the bed, flopping down on her back. Konata walked down the hallway and through the living room to the kitchen, where she proceeded to raid the pantry. While grabbing bags of various snacks, her hand knocked against something dusty in the back. Her eyes widened as she pulled it out into the light.

"Hey! Look what I found!" Konata shouted as she rushed back into the room.

"Who cares as long as it's fo-" Misao was cut short as a bag of chips was thrown into her face. Everyone else looked at the frenzied girl, who held a bottle over her head. Reading the label, Kagami's face became stern.

"That's a bottle of sake. You want to get us drunk? Count me out." Konata's upper lips formed into a sideways three.

"It's empty, silly Kagamin." To emphasize, she shook the bottle, from which no sound of swirling liquid came. "But isn't it great?"

"Whas'so grea' abou' a emp'y bottle," Misao said with a mouth full of chips, spraying Ayano with crumbs in the process. The rest of the girls murmured a general agreement. Konata just smiled wider.

"What is great about it, my tomboyish friend, is that we now have the materials necessary to play _Seven Minutes In the Stars_!" Konata stood in a victory pose, both hands raising the bottle far over her head.

"Um, Kona-chan. What's _Seven Minutes In the Stars_?" Tsukasa asked. Before Konata could open her mouth, the walking encyclopedia known as Miyuki answered.

"Well, besides a slight change in the name, it's probably similar to an American party game known as _Seven Minutes In Heaven._ I'm not exactly clear on the details of the game though. Maybe you can help us there, Patricia-san?"

Patty sighed and closed her eyes. "That stupid game shows up in a few of our movies, then suddenly everyone thinks Americans know everything about it. You're lucky I do know it... What happens is one person takes the bottle, and everyone else gets in a circle. The person with the bottle spins it, and whoever the bottle points to when it stops goes in a closet with that person for seven minutes. Usually for things not meant for..."

"Not trying to be a spoil sport here, but I'm fairly certain that game usually has both guys and girls. Were down one gender at this sleepover." Kagami interrupted.

"Ah, but Kagamin, that's what makes it better. It's just us girls! Just like when we played the Glomp game that one day, only a step up." Everyone remembered the day they stood in the parking lot of the school tossing the bottle and hugging each other. If it was comparable to that, then it didn't seem so bad. The only person not looking fondly on that memory was Misao, who had felt woefully ignored that day.

"Um, what exactly do you mean 'a step up'?" Kagami wasn't going to give up until she had the whole truth. Konata rubbed the back of her neck and smiled.

"Well, let's just say the stakes are higher than a hug this time." Konata admitted to them all. Some of the girls looked back and forth nervously, hoping that what she said didn't mean what they thought it meant. "Now, my room is a bit too small for this, so if you think you got the guts, let's go out to the living room."

First one out the door was Patty, who was followed quickly by Hiyori, clutching her sketchbook in anticipation. One by one every other girl filed out the door, even Kagami, mostly moved by sheer curiosity as to what could happen. All that remained was Misao, who just sat in place as she beat on Ayano's motionless avatar in the game.

"You coming or not?" Konata called from the doorway. Misao waved her hand dismissively without even turning around.

"Rather not be ignored again. Go ahead without-" Konata took a hold of the brunette's wrist while she wasn't looking and proceeded to drag her down the hall by force. Misao struggled to free her wrist, but to no avail. It was moments like this that reminded all the girls how physically powerful the otaku could be if she wasn't so lazy.

Konata let go once she brought Misao into the open space left in the circle of girls around the table, upon which Konata got up on. "First thing's first. We gotta choose who's first!"

"Well it's your idea. Why don't you go first," Hiyori said from the corner of the room.

"Hey! Why does she get to choose not to play but I don't!" Misao complained loudly.

"I'm an observer, not a participant. I get more enjoyment from the sidelines," the doujin artist answered. Misao crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out in Hiyori's direction.

"Okay children. Peace, peace. I'm not going first because... it's my sleepover and I say so." Konata smiled after giving her irrefutable logic. "I say Kagamin goes first."

"Second," Patty said while raising her hand. Around the table hands slowly raised, a chorus of 'second' going around. Kagami couldn't help but feel like she was being thrown to a wolf, even if that wolf happened to be one of them anyway.

She sighed and gave in to peer pressure. Konata handed her the bottle as she got up from her place in the ring. Before placing the bottle on its side, Kagami glanced around at everyone. In her mind she gauged how much of a 'threat' each girl was in this situation.

Of course Konata was at the top of the list, followed by Patty. A little lower down was Misao, mostly for just how jealous she seemed of Konata when she was around. Then Tsukasa. For some reason, Kagami just couldn't shake the feeling that her sister had some ulterior motive with all the snacks sometimes.

A faint _swish _was heard as the glass began to rotate on the low wooden table. All eyes were fixed on the bottle spinning in place. Kagami's heart began to beat a little faster as friction took over and slowed the bottle down. Then it stopped. Everyone followed where the neck pointed to its victim: Misao.

Before both girls had a chance to respond to the turn of events, Konata jumped up and grabbed their arms, pulling them over to the nearby closet and pushing them in. "Have fun you two," she said happily before closing the door on them.

She jumped away from the door when Kagami began to pound on the other side, each blow causing a loud booming noise. "You brat! Let me out of here! I changed my mind! There's no light, and... where's the doorknob?"

Konata chuckled, then flipped a switch next to the door so that the tsundere had some light. "Why would there be a doorknob inside a closet? People don't shut themselves inside them, Kagamin."

A stream of obscenities flowed from under the door, the general theme being that Kagami would do many horrible and harmful things to Konata once she escaped the closet. "I'm sorry Kagamin, but you're already in there. The only way for you to get out is if you cause a flag to appear."

"A _what?_ No no no! You said seven minutes. I'm going to sit here until the time limit is up."

"I can't let you do that, Kagamin. The knob doesn't turn unless I hear you two being friendly." Konata scurried away when a roar erupted from the other side of the door.

-o0o-

Inside the closet, Kagami slumped against the door. On the other side of the small enclosure Misao was curled into a ball, shaken from having witnessed Kagami's fabled and legendary rage so closely and in such a confined space. Kagami saw this and spoke up. "Hey. What's wrong with you?"

"S-so scary..." Misao mumbled. Kagami crawled over and tried to comfort the disturbed girl, but she just flinched away.

"Pull yourself together. We have to find a way to make Konata let us out."

In an instant Misao sat straight up, a grin on her face. "Okay. Let's beat Chibi-chan!"

Kagami was a bit surprised at Misao's quick recovery. Although it made a bit of sense, since it was a chance for her to prove that she was better than Konata. "Um, yeah. Thing is, we can't get out unless Konata thinks we've been 'close.'"

Misao just smiled. "Then she should let us out now. There's not much closer we can get than being stuffed in a closet together."

Kagami smacked her open hand against her forehead. She knew Misao was a bit thick, but even innocent Yutaka would have understood what Kagami meant. "Misao. I mean she want's us to... how to phrase this... she want's us... to get intimate."

The smile on the brunette's face slowly drained away as her mind decoded what the other girl said. "N-no way. I mean, can't we just hug or something? Sounds good enough to me. Yep yep."

Kagami shook her head. "Probably not going to be that easy. If I know Konata like I know I do, then she'll claim that she can't hear a hug or kiss. She wants _it_."

It was Misao's turn to shake her head. "But I'm not that way. Why does everyone seem to think that since I act like a boy, I must like girls?"

"People think you're a lesbian? Weird. There's nothing about you that gives that away. Hell, you once had a daydream about Ayano's imaginary older brother." Misao blushed a little when reminded of that time.

"Yeah... Anyway. Get out here. What do?"

"First, fix your sentences and stop going on Futaba Channel. Second, I had a small idea."

"Does it involve beaver bumping?"

"What? No! No. We just have to trick Konata." Misao scratched her head.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Kagami smirked a little, slightly smug in the fact that she came up with a plan so quickly.

"Follow my lead. I got this from a movie trailer." Moving over to the door, Kagami started to scratch and beat lightly on the door. In the most pleased-sounding voice voice she could muster, she called out, "Oh Misao! What are you doing? It feels great."

It took a moment for Misao to realize exactly what Kagami was doing, but when she got it, she joined in. "Yeah. You liked that, huh? What about this?"

-o0o-

In the living room, nearly every pair of eyes was glued to the closet door. The sound of moaning and squeals coming from it had effectively paralyzed all but three of the girls that were left. Konata and Patty just sat at the table, crunching on a bag of chips she grabbed from her room.

From the far corner of the room the sound of pencil scratching on paper could be heard as Hiyori worked at a hundred kilometers a minute. Her imagination was going wild with scenarios when mixed with the sounds of 'love.' It took all of her strength to not let one drop of her nosebleed get on the drawings.

In the middle of the experience, the front door opened. "Yahoo! Yu-chan, Konata! Uncle called me to check in on you guys. What's going on?"

Yui walked into the living room and noticed how almost every girl sat perfectly still, focused on some point just behind her. She turned around and saw the closet door, which had shadows being cast out from underneath by the light. It took a second for the sounds to register with her. Law Enforcer Yui Mode was activated. "Alright, just what do we have going on here," she said in a stern voice while turning the knob.

-o0o-

Kagami and Misao had both been leaning against the door while making their noises. Their attempts to escape had been so loud that they had not heard Yui, so could not prepare for when the door was pulled away from them. Before the whole group they fell out of the closet, piled on top of each other, which only made the situation look even worse.

Kagami rubbed her head and looked up to see an extremely upset Yui, then noticed the dazed Misao laying across her chest. Realizing how the situation looked to everyone, she smacked her forehead again. "Oh shi-"

**End**

Author's Notes: And there we are. Surprising even myself, I managed that whole situation without a shred of fluff or drop of lemon. Yeah, a few innuendos here and there, but that just made it better. If you liked this, I encourage the reading of the other contestant's stories. I'm that nice of a guy.

Enjoy, and hopefully we'll all have another fun theme to write about soon!


End file.
